Kokora
by Guardian of the Black Mist
Summary: How could one character change a whole series? Well join the Rookie Nine and Shin Shikira as they grow up through violence, friendship, hardships, and maybe even love. ShinoxOC. Later HinataxNaruto and other couples later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: This fan fiction is showing how one character can change the course of a series.

Those able to become ninja entered the academy, after the intuition speech. Many were nervous. It was quite obvious only a few had been prepared for this. Those from high clans or were heirs were those few. There were exceptions, such as young Hyuga Hinata, but all in all the only emotions from the children were happiness, nervousness, fear, and anticipation. Walking to the classroom they would be taught the basics of being a ninja for the next seven years. Their sensei , for the year, was a middle aged woman named Hiroko Asuka.

"Alright, class, please take a seat somewhere." She said, evenly. The young students complied.

"I'm going to be calling your name to make sure everyone is here, okay."She said, gaining absolute silence.

"Yes, Auska-sensei." They called back, some blurry- eyed, others on the edge of their desk ready to learn.

She started and finished calling roll. So the students' years of becoming ninja began.

* * *

"Shin Shikira." Asuka-sensei called.

"Present." I called back, bored.

I was only at this waste of time under my father's and uncles' request. They said even as a prodigy, I should learn the basics, then be assigned to a genin team. I complied. I know I was only six but because of my families particularly powerful and unknown kekkei genkai , I could probably rival the Hokage. My kekkei genkai was unique, for instead of me influenced by it, it was influenced by me. My family each had their special power. My father, for example, can use animals for his own needs. Not like a summons but going deeper. They all said I had a great power, being able to control the elements to my own advantage without having to use chakra. Fire, earth, water, wind, lightening, and the less known element, metal. Those were my powers. So let the learning begin.

Break came quickly, but that could be because I wasn't listening. I walked out to the play ground of sorts. Girls fonding over the Uchiha. Boys rough housing. The few who were like me, outsiders, were sitting in the shade of different areas of the play ground. I looked at those people. The Hyuga heiress was one of them, but so were the Aburame heir and the Nara and the Akimichi heirs, that were sitting with each other.

I sighed and walked to where Aburame was and sat next to him. From the corner of my eye, I could see him raise his eye in questioning so I answered him.

"It was here with company, or somewhere else and alone. You have a connection through nature, I chose you."

"You have large vocabulary, for someone our age."

"So do you, so do you."

"Many would choose someone else for company other than me. After all, I am an Aburame."

"Well, I'm weird. Get over it. Besides your different, different is good. As someone from your clan would say, "An insect is defined by its differences, not its similarities to its kind," or something among those lines."

"Interesting. You know my clans' love for bugs quite well. I have not heard of the Shins, are they a clan or is it just your family name?"

"It's a clan, Shino-san, a small clan, but a clan none the less." I said.

"Well Shikira-san, I think this could acquaintance could turn into a great friendship."

"A great friendship, indeed."

* * *

I watch my students, for the year. Many had bright futures ahead of them. I saw Shikira-chan and Shino-kun become friends rather quickly. It was interesting, though I was an Anbu before retiring to teach the next generation, Shins and Aburames really never got along. It warmed my heart to see friendship not to be affected by Clan affairs. It was going to be wonderful year.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay listen up… I am skipping up quite ahead but trust me it's all part of the plan.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I landed on the ground hard.

"Oh, come on, Shino. Is that all you've got?" Shikira called out to me. I sighed and groaned; one exasperated the other for being in pain.

It has been three years since we met. Like she said it was the start of a great friendship. Getting to know each other, well, that was the easy part. Almost every secret we had, we told each other. Bu t at this moment I regret having to be so observant.

Flashback

I was waiting for the end of previewing our skills to our sensei. But I got to watch Shikira go last. I was somewhat worried I mean she was going up against Uchiha Sasuke.

"Go." Our sensei this year yelled. Sasuke charged and threw a punch; she dodged and had a perfect shot to win. She didn't take it and at that moment I knew she was holding back. Their fight went a little longer. Then it was called a tie. I walked over to her.

"Shikira?"

"Yes, Shino-Kun?"

"First no Kun. Secondly, why did you hold back?"

"Meet me after classes are over at the track." With that she left me to my thoughts.

End Flashback

That was the day I figured out she was a prodigy. Not like me, but like Uchiha Itatchi. It had been six months since that day. Training every day since then.

I stood up, readjusted my glasses, and looked over to her.

"Can we take a break?" I said, panting slightly.

"Yeah… I need to talk to you anyway."

I raised my eyebrows in question. We walked over to our tree. We sat in silence. This area was rarely used and very hidden. I guess that is why she chose this area to train in.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" I questioned.

" How would you mind if we added another person to our group of two?"

"It's fine. I guess. But who?"

She smiled. Something told me this would really good or really, really bad.

* * *

It was break time. I was sitting in the shade away from the rest of my classmates. Shin-san and Aburame-san were walking over here, slowly. I thought they were going to go straight past me. After all, it was obvious that those two were very close. He opened up around her. But they didn't. They stopped in front of me, looking down on me like the rest of the world.

"Hinata-Chan?" Shin-san said to me. I didn't look up, afraid of what I would see in her eyes.

"Y-y-yes, S-shin-san?" I whispered.

"I have a question for you?" I looked up startled. Aburame-san was as emotionless as always, but Shin-san was looking at me with a smile and non-judging eyes.

"Y-yes?" I questioned back, nervously.

"How would you like to train with us? Every day, after classes are let out?"

"A-ano, I w-would have t-t-to ch-check-"

"Yeah, yeah. Check with you father. He'll say yes, trust me." For some odd reason, I did trust her, completely.

"Anyway, when he says yes, do you know where training ground two is?"

I nodded.

"Meet us there." Aburame-san said, speaking for the first time.

"And call us by our first names. Come on, Shino. We have stuff to do."

He sighed. He said a quiet goodbye to me, turned on his heel and left.

"Bye, Hina-Chan. Bring your ninja gear." She said before she ran off after…Shino-Kun.

* * *

My Father said yes, as Shikira-Chan told me he would. He told me not to be a nuisance. I ran to the training grounds. When I got there I was shocked. Both Shino-Kun and Shikira-Chan were in a full out spare. It was obvious Shikira-Chan was better. I gasped at how good they were. Both stopped and looked over. I was over –whelmed at how out of my league they were.

"Good Hina-Chan. You're here. Drop your stuff there and come show me your Gentle Fist stance." I did what I was told. Shino-Kun sat down, while Shikira-Chan circled and observed me. She suddenly snorted. I looked at her shocked, when she was in front of me. I noted Shino-Kun's eyebrows were raised in question.

"How many people have tried to teach you the Gentle Fist?" She asked.

"T-two."

"Can I insult them?"

"Uh…I-i-i-i… I guess."

"Idiots! All of them! It's quite obvious; you're not suited for the Gentle Fist. You're flexible and petite. Shorten your stance, bend lower, and pull in your arms." She called to me.

I did as I was told, mostly I did it because I was in shock. But this stance felt different but more natural.

"Practice the Gentle Fist with that stance and you will become stronger. Shino, start your taijutsu form." She told us both. Shikira-Chan walked over to a tree and got in a unique stance. Her knees were bent, with one foot in front of another. Her arms looked like they were ready to strike, even though they were at her sides.

"S-s-shikira- Chan, what i-is that s-s-stance?" I heard myself ask.

Without looking back at me she answered.

"It is my own personal taijutsu style. I created it."

As I watched her and Shino-Kun practice, seeing how strong they were, I knew they would help me. That we would become friends. They would help me become stronger and not be failure. Maybe even get the attention of Naruto-Kun. Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to up-date but I've had so many school projects and all that wonderful stuff. I notice I had never described Shikira so there will be a description in this chapter…and on my profile.

I don't own Naruto…

It was a week before Shino, Hina, and I were graduating. I was so excited. Though we all hid our real skills, we still didn't slack off. Shino was at least at Anbu and Hina was borderline Jonin. I was so proud of them. We all helped each other out over the years. Hinata was still shy around everyone but she had stopped stuttering. I really hoped that we would be on the same team…

"Shikira-san." I looked up and saw my sensei, Iruka.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Break just started. You might want to go there and spend time with your friends." I nodded and got up and hurried out of the room and outside. I walked over to my friends. Shino nodded his head in acknowledgement and Hinata waved while starring at Naruto, her crush. I sat down with them and Hinata broke out of her trance and handed us a piece of her lunch.

"So are you two excited to graduate?" I questioned.

"Yes." They said at the same time. Though this seems awkward, it wasn't. Sometimes we were very talkative and other times we were silent. I nodded as I finished my rice ball and lay down on my back. I closed my eyes and thought about the past.

Hinata once asked if I liked anyone and I told her that over the years I had thought of Shino as more than a friend. So, yes I said it, I like my best friend. I was planning on telling him today after classes. I know what you're thinking, aren't you afraid this could ruin your friendship? Yes it might but so would kissing him in the middle of training.

"Hey, Shino?"

"Yes, Shikira?"

"Want to train together this afternoon, since Hina-Chan has to go to a clan meeting?"

He nodded to me. I was very nervous but hey, that's life.

It was after classes and Shikira was leading me to our training grounds. I was nervous we hadn't trained without Hinata there for a long time. I didn't know how it was going to turn out.

After a guy's day out with some of the other guys in our class, I had figured out that I liked, liked Shikira. So the only thing keeping me from confessing my feelings was Hinata's presence. We arrived at the training grounds and started to stretch.

I thought about Shikira and the life of a ninja. I mean we could be killed as genin and I would never be able to show my feelings to her. We each got up and started to spar. We fought for an hour before stopping to rest. We sat on the edges under a tree for shade.

"Shino?"

I looked over to Shikira, and as she was preparing to say something I admired her beauty. She was pale but most ninja were, but what added to her paleness was the darkness she applied around her eyes. Her eyes were almost a spilt eye color. It was almost a sliver color with black surrounding it, with her pupil in the center. Her black hair was shoulder length and covered her left eye unless she pulled it back. Her mouth was a pale pink and small, but grew when she smiled. She wore a dark grey shirt with fishnet under it. Her pants were baggy cargos with black sandals on her feet…

"Shino, I like you." She said after a few minutes. I blinked knowing it wasn't what I felt towards her.

"I like you, too?" I said it as a question, fearing what was going to come next. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"No, Shino, I mean I like you more than just a friend." My eyes widened though she couldn't see it behind my glasses. I had no way to respond to that so I did what I thought was best, though somewhat impulsive. I pulled down my collar and I kissed her. Though it was 2-3 seconds it felt like minutes or hours. We broke apart. She smiled, I smiled.

"So, I guess that means you feel the same way." I smiled as she whispered that.

"Absolutely." I replied and kissed her again


End file.
